This invention relates to ski tow hooks generally and more particularly to a flush mount ski tow hook.
Ski tow hooks have been in wide spread use on boats for some time to facilitate the securing of the line used to tow a water skier to a boat. These ski tow hooks usually resemble the hook shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,216 and project out from the surface of the boat transom or other part of the boat hull where they present a nuisance in that the projecting hook can be fouled, tripped over or bumped into by a boat occupant thereby causing an injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,554 disclosed a flush mounted hook, but this is not the type of a hook which can be mounted through the hull, for example, through a hole in the transom, and seal the hole so that water cannot enter the hull and further seal the edges of the hole so that these edges are protected from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,971 discloses a non protruding cleat, however this cleat fits entirely within the opening the line passes through and the edges of the opening, for example at the location shown by the numeral 23 are not protected from the elements but, rather are exposed and subject to attack.